narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anime-Manga Differences/Archive 2
Article adjustments? Imo, the page is sorta difficult to read. Should each section have Anime and Manga subsections? Or some other way to make them easier to understand? Also, aren't the Other and Animation Errors and Changes fit the same category? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 20:26, April 9, 2013 (UTC) 2 * In the anime, when Naruto and Sasuke kiss, his whisker markings are missing * When Sasuke laughed like mad after his convo with Kakashi, there's blood on his face while none in manga --Elveonora (talk) 20:14, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Good, but for the manga. Are they from the original publication or tankōbon version? Also it's better to add them with references in the article. ^_^ —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:24, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :For the first, episode 3, but it has been likely fixed in re-releases. For the second, no idea about tankobon, forget the third.--Elveonora (talk) 20:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Flak Jackets Should we mention that many, many flak jackets were shown incorrect during the whole Fourth Shinobi World War until now, here and then....?Norleon (talk) 08:57, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Bump.Norleon (talk) 12:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Examples? http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 19:11, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Merging this article with each episode This section should be erased and merge with each of the episodes because each time we enter the episodes' article, we can know what differences are. Dragon NJMB (talk) 03:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's better to keep this article because it concludes those differences in points so everyone who seeks for them, he would find them easily. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 04:14, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::The entire point of this article is so people don't have to comb through tens of episode pages to find information on those differences. Omnibender - Talk - 22:29, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Delete This page should be deleted. 1. It's a mess IMO. 2. we can always list the differences in the episode's/chapter's trivia.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 07:47, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Scale of Battles Should we make mention that, in many battles in the anime, the scale seems to change repeatedly throughout? I'm thinking primarily of the battle between Naruto and Orochimaru near the start of Shippuden, as the positioning of the battle field changes repeatedly. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Merging or Lines I noticed a good number of differences with the KinGin battle in the anime. Should I just put them all in 1 post. Because with adding references, all of them are episode 269, and chapters 527 and 528. So would it get repetitive if I listed them as multiple posts? I mean, for example *_______________________________ *_______________________________ *_______________________________ This is what I was doing. But should I just state the 1 anime episode, and 2 chapters upfront, then list the differences in 1 good sized post?, rather than making new lines for each one? --JasmineFlower (talk) 15:08, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Minato's balls Yes, that title was intentional. Can someone explain that "mistake" to me, because I don't quite get how it is one. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:20, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Minato got hit by 5 tsb in chapter 669 and in chapter 677 there's 6 of them. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:29, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Anime-Novel Differences After today's episode, I stumbled upon a post on reddit where somebody said that the first scene, Itachi being on the battlefield, differed from the original scene in the novel. I quote: "Fugaku took Itachi to that battlefield when it was raining and he cried upon seeing the scene. Fugaku didn't see him cry because it was raining." So I ask now: Should we mention this somewhere? Considering that the other novels may be animated as well (it brings money after all), should we create an article akin to this one, dedicated to anime-novel differences? I bet there will be more to come. Norleon (talk) 15:56, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Bump. Norleon (talk) 04:18, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I wouldn't be opposed to this. 05:02, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I support this, but I wouldn't make a new article for that, but rather include it here in its sub-section.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:46, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Manga should be defined on the article as "any book that is officially about Naruto", so that it can be "any differences between book and animation". It should also be mentioned on the episode page as well. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 10:55, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::"Difference Between Canon and Non-Canon"? Or so? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:01, March 5, 2016 (UTC) And I guess that would bring forth "are novels canon"-discussion 97248927598327, so I'm leaning more to Sajuuk's proposal. It avoids that landmine. Norleon (talk) 17:09, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Not really, no. This is not a religios discussion where both parties have their points. Canon has its definition and we adhere to it, no matter what anyone chooses to believe. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:34, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::So what about this?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:09, March 18, 2016 (UTC)